A Collection of Tales
by A Song of Daydreams
Summary: A series of tales from the world and beyond. Who knew what mysterious stories lay beyond the expanses of the cover?
1. CH0 - Prologue

**| A Collection of Tales**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **—**

 _A series of tales from the world and beyond. Who knew what mysterious stories lay beyond the expanses of the cover?_

 **—**

Under the veil of darkness, many curiosities lurk under the watchful eye of the moon. Secrets are shared among one and other. Words are whispered into ears, and papers are passed through hands. Yet, the one most love is the time before a bonfire when stories are shared. These various tales of love and anguish, of joy and of sorrow are held close to those who cherished the care placed into writing each word. The gentle strokes that marked the smooth pages brought something to life and so every nightfall, shadows danced along to the words as if they were ghosts who've come to share the moment. For many, this marked an opportunity to share some laughs, for others to recount past hurts.

Even if its not shared in front of others, but in a library, the peace brought calmness to those who took time away from their busy lives to relax in a makeshift world. It was in these makeshift worlds that people grew into heroes or heroines that ventured into dangerous lands. But these moments were not only limited on the mortal plane. Even in the heavens above, a pale hand turned the pages of a book filled with stories of those who lived on the land she nourished. It was the Goddess of El herself who hummed to herself softly as her eyes sparkled pleasantly to the many humorous plotlines within the thick book she held. This very book recounted the tales of many who lived in Elrios and up into the furthest reaches of Elrianode. Holding the history of those both weak and strong, and of those forgotten or loved by many. These held the past and future of all around you, where the story branches out to every decision one makes.

And so the next time you walk along the streets, take a look at everyone around you. Each person with their different faces and personalities has their own story to tell. You may never know the ending, but it can be you to see how their story will flow.

* * *

 **A/N :**

I just had random ideas I wanted to compile into short stories! First story will be up soon~

Enjoy \o/


	2. CH1 - Heartstrings (AU)

**| A Collection of Tales**

 **Classes**

 _Elsword_ \- Knight Emperor

 _Aisha_ \- Aether Sage

 _Eve_ \- Code: Esencia

 _Chung_ \- Fatal Phantom

 _Rena_ \- Anemos

Raven - Rage Heart

 _Add_ \- Dominator

 _Ara_ \- Apsara

 _Luciel_ \- Innocent

 _Elesis_ \- Bloody Queen

* * *

 **Heartstrings (AU)**

Angst/Romance

 _Fluttering, twisting, reaching— She yearned for the ephemeral dream that was too fleeting._

•

 _In the times before darkness and ruin, there was an Elrian myth that used to be passed down generations of storytellers._

 _There was once said to be what some described to be a shower of flames that fell from the heavens, falling through our ash-choked sky as such that it was too much for our fragile mortal world to handle. The dying embers bloomed like fire flowers, forming a glittering constellation as they fell in a seemingly eternal spiraling fall as stardust. They were strangely beautiful—glimmering along the winds but a frightening sight for those who glimpsed this unnatural event. It felt like a thousand years, or perhaps as mere as one hundred seconds before some flickered out as they hit the ground. However, a rare few finally touched the soil upon the soil of Elrios and sprouted into tiny saplings of flames._

 _They were destined to become earthbound trees that held exalted treasures, the light in the darkness of dreams held by the sorrowful. Twisting, reaching, their lacy boughs stretched for the sky as if waiting for someone to hold them. Maybe it was a strange incarnate of wanderlust that desired love, or even rage with the blood lust of hatred to sustain their fire. Nonetheless, it did not cease to enchant a passing group of pale birds that darted through the starless sky, wings dipped down as a breeze swept the avian creatures down towards one tree. Instantaneous was their demise as their white feathers turn into the deep obsidian of ashes, their trills echoed in reminiscence of a broken tape recorder._

 _Some say it was the wretched final song to begin the start of a true nightmare, yet others say it's a miracle waiting to happen._

 _Lucid leaves fell as blossoms rapidly grew in an explosion of ethereal petals. The leaves that once graced the branches morphed into thorns and the blooms unfurling into roses. Each had a glow of red, incarnadine like the blood that runs through our veins. Their fire raged even more than what was possible, yet it was alluring in the way only some of the most dangerous flowers could be. It was like a candle of life had been snuffed out to fuel something to grow. The once brilliant tree curled in onto itself, the previously pale bark turned inky and the foliage tragically but strikingly breathtaking. It drew blood from all that came near, turning away all that dared to look upon it as unknown to the simple eye there was a jewel hidden within the heart of the tree. An eternal struggle goal to reach that gem, infinite chances and choices that are led to a similar fiery end. The roots drove deep into the ground, curling around other plants to form a sort of gilded cage. But it was a seemingly impossible last prize, so it was greatly sought after by adventurous treasure hunters._

 _Perhaps now one would realize that the ending was not as bright as it once was. In the end, it is the stain rooted upon a heavy heart burdened with regrets, grievances, and anger. The unexpected finale to the beautiful beginning, a deceiving appearance to the eye. It was like the power of emotions, formed into a deadly garden hidden away in the land for only the saddened or broken hearts to stumble across. Perhaps it would mend them, or even renew their hope._

 **—**

This was a myth that painted an image of a sweet promise for a curious female with amber eyes and a strange blue orb on her forehead, half covered by silken silver tresses. She blinked dully, her mechanical heart pulsed lightly yet she felt as though it had already stopped. She wondered how a Nasod like her was capable of such complex emotions until she remembered that it was because of him, her Pikachu eared prince. Perhaps the tree in the tale had been the one to described her heart, she thought but shook her head lightly. As the Queen of Nasod's, such emotion shouldn't be affecting her much. The El Search Party was on break fromm battle, but that didn't stop a battle raging inside of her.

She lost him two months ago, during the battle against Scar.

He promised that he would never leave her side yet, it seemed like it was inevitable. If only she had been strong enough to hold her own, if he hadn't protected her like he had always done, she wished— Her words suddenly cut off as she clenched a handkerchief tightly, bitter tears glimmering in the candlelight. Now it was only excuses to draw away attention from her harsh reality. Her eyes were blurring as she glanced down at the red string still tied around her petite wrist, her last gift from Chung on their last day together. The thread turned dark as crystalline drops fell silently onto it. They had wandered around Lanox when they discovered an elderly couple running a small stall with various accessories. Though usually not one to buy something on impulse, she had bought a pair of bracelets which he thought a tad too girly for him to wear it. However, she insisted, as the woman said it symbolized a string of fate between them, as strong as the emotions they had for each other. For as long as they were alive, the thread would remain unbreakable, or so they said.

And now it was just a harsh reminder of what was lost.

Their time together felt like a dream that she was afraid to wake up from, in case she forgot that all this had happened to her and went back to being the emotionless doll she was before she met them all. The rest of the Elgang told her it had been near the end of the battle when they think he went missing. She regretted that she had only noticed something wrong after the battle, when she couldn't find Chung and saw Rena, the beautiful elf was covered in blood. Her porcelain skin was stained with the deep ruby red and her face had an uncharacteristic look of pure sorrow. When the others gave announced the news that Chung had gone missing, their concerned gazes immediately went to Eve's face, but her face had gone blank. She tried to process this but no matter what she did, while her mind clearly understood the situation, her heart was felt like it was shattering like glass and refused to believe it. Ara, her naïve yet attentive friend had told her not to worry because knowing Chung, he would be back looking for her too.

Eventually it was thanks to the works of Lanox's alchemist Pesop and the Fire Priestess that everyone had finished healing quickly yet the several days they spent resting could have been crucial. They had spent hours after each sunset and sunrise scouring the Grand Cavern to see if they could find anything. Unfortunately some areas were too destroyed to go through and she worried that he was in there, cold and alone.

They never found a trace of Chung.

The memories they experienced together spun in her mind's eye like a spell drawing her into its web, they seemed like faded photographs from another girl, from another life. _How lucky she was to experience all of this_ , Eve thought, yet now here she was, foolishly holding onto the pieces of her heart. From the time they had first met, to the times they spent dancing through the days, she had felt the seemingly rusted gears of her heart come back to life. It was like even through her seemingly millennia spent as the Queen of Nasod's, she have not ever felt this spark of life.

The memory that struck Eve the most was the day after they had eradicated most of the demons of Velder. They have been running through the residential areas and were beginning to rest for what they knew was going to be a demanding battle coming at dawn. Chung had came to her with a nervous smile and in his hand however, was an exquisite white satin ribbon. It looked so pure in this darkened place that it had seemed almost unreal. A jolt of slight surprise ran through her as he came to her side and ruffled her silver hairs playfully. She lightly slapped his hand away, but not without hiding a secret smile under a slender hand.

"What are you doing?" She had asked, and he had only replied with tying the ribbon in her hair. Her hand reached up and gently felt the ribbon, it tied some tresses back while letting others flow down to frame her face. He had spoke then, glancing at her amber eyes with his cerulean orbs.

"Even if we're separated, I promise that we'll always be together, whether in heart or spirit... I promise."

Yet those simple words had been tested ever since the day they set foot in Lanox. Lanox, the mysterious city with its underground criminals and scorching hot temperatures. During their time there, Add had endlessly complained about the ash on his clothing while the usual banter of Elsword and Aisha filled the quiet air with laughter. They weren't without delicious food because during the small free time they had, Ciel served local sweets that held a fragrant aroma which tingled all their taste buds and melted refreshingly upon their parched tongues.

She could remember the breathless sigh that escaped her mouth as she gazed at the Victorian styled rust colored buildings glittered in the setting sun, shining lamps glowing like beacons within the fog. There was the ever present glow of the molten lava that flowed all over the ashen land and she could see hints of the soot that lay near the Temple of Fire like darkened snow. A metallic smell tainted the air at some points and the ominous alleyways gave way to shadows— where the occasional flash of eyes seemed to bore into her. She felt uneasy in such a place but the very presence of Chung soothed her frayed nerves. That was until it came to the final battle, and Ara had warned that Eun had foreseen something sorrowing. Though with the caution everyone took, it was still inevitable.

The end never changed, even though they knew what was going to happen.

Scar still dealt the deadly blow.

Chung still went missing.

It was frustrating for her to admit the cold facts, but it was shaming to know that they were unable to touch upon the future, even if to just make a small change.

To be fair, she admit that Add did tell them changing the future would be dangerous and not to mention an incredibly hard task without outside help.

But now as Eve glanced at the myth in front of her she knew that though she wouldn't heal completely, her friends would remain to be a place of solace. All that she felt and gained during those days was not for naught. Even if they weren't on the same plane, that didn't mean they wouldn't see other again. She would continue on her journey with the El Search Party, and she _knew_ that it was impossible to avoid the same fate that befell him.

That wouldn't be the last battle, there was sure to be countless more to transpire.

Chiming of crystal clear bells filled her ears as she woke from her reveries and she savored the warmth of the bench she was seated on. The El Search Party was taking a long needed break, they were forced by Lowe since they deserved a break after the tedious ordeal that Scar brought on to them. Gladly so she must say, and their vibrant voices of echoed along the path of trees, the gold and rust colored leaves shining as the sunlight filtered through the branches. It cast a radiant halo across her silver tresses and her eyes sparkled with a small newfound sense of peace.

The seasons has gone by and it was almost autumn.

Each leave that fell from the trees seemed to quiver before they fell in a vivid shower, and among them, the mingling green stole her attention. Several leaves floated down, drifting back and forth before touching softly onto the pale cobblestone grounds. It was so fleeting, yet in this moment, she felt a sense of a pure amazement. Even in its simplicity, it was beautiful. The life still clinging onto the trees, even as a slight chill was settling in.

Beauty and fleetingness, she mused, they were exactly two things she had witness throughout her journey. A year had passed since his disappearance, and though her sorrow had eased a bit, nostalgia still threatened to knock her down. It filled her with a blanket of warmth and the bitter sweetness of their shared moments, now only memories she longed for again.

She quietly made a decision then, hoping the security these emotions gave her could keep her resilient.

From now on, with each step of the way she'll begin to pave the way for the Nasod Civilization. With those words in her thoughts, she gently closed the storybook.

Maybe next time she could bring then here again.

A cloud of dust filled the air that shone with pale, honeyed rays of sunshine as the last days of summer faded. She looked out the windows of their small accommodation and she saw her friends frolicking in the town square. A sense of déjà vu settled onto the small Nasod when she observed the scene. Back in Lanox, she had sat in a seat similar to her current on, but the difference between how she felt was startling. She had noted the flickers of sparks that fell upon the wooden window ledge in Lanox, but in the liberated Hamel everything was pure and pale despite the few remaining sites of rumble. The refreshing breeze carried the familiar scent of sea salt that always seen to be wrapped around Hamel and its citizens. It was always at moments like this when she felt so distant to the reality she was in. Nonetheless, she had begun to accept the world that she lived in.

Her world was rebuilding itself, and so was she.

But from beginning to end, she would have never expected a bitter outcome.

Nor could she have ever fathom what the next surprise was in store for them.

It all came too quickly for them to react.

A couple years has passed since that fateful autumn day, and the El Search Party had grown ever since they stumbled across Elrianode. It was there where Eve became the White Empress of Nasod's, and since then she has been rebuilding the Altera while watching over her friend's journey from afar. And it was there when she received the news of a terrible disaster.

The pale Nasod bird that came in through an open window one morning seemed to tremble under her gentle hand as she retrieved the paper, the uneasy air around it as heavy as the unknown message that lay within creamy paper that lay opened in her hand. The seal broken beside her, it felt cool and crisp beneath her fingertips as her eyes scanned the handwritten letter, noting the lovely cursive that held. Her light mood however was broken when she dove deeper into the letter.

For a long time, she knew the El would never be stable forever. But she never knew that the Dark El would begin _consuming_ the El.

Crops were failing in the regions of Lurensia, the fertile soils turning ashen where they used to be moist and rich with nutrients. In Sander, storms were kicking up sand and harsh sunlight turned the normally imposing lake into a wasteland. More so, turning to Elysion, the trees were invading the city as their roots burrowed over streets and curling around buildings. The structures were covered with layers of frost, even in the midst of the spring warmth. Where their blue and pink petals fluttered was left with a fragrant aroma, though it was harmless in most parts of the Nasod paradise, it turned almost poisonous in others. Her eyes widened at the photographs of the barren streets, the vendors that she knew were busy at this time of the year were abandoned.

As she kept reading the letter, each piece of news brought a fresh wave of horror until she reached the near end, where she finally received news on the El Search Party.

 _First came the ambush._

 _Then came the bloodshed,_ the letter read.

The El Search Party had been in Atlas Station. It was supposed to be a resting place for travelers but instead it was a place that brought their near demise. Yet the attack had still happened despite this fact. It was an entourage of corrupt Nasod's who had came upon them as they settled for the night, and within the chaos they were all unprepared. In the wake of the storm that blew around the field, Nasod's swarmed the group as they sought to gain control over the situation. Dust clouds followed their every step, their panting breathes forming pale puffs of air. The coppery smell of their blood hung in front of their noses, ever reminding them of their mortality as electricity sparked over the prone husks of fallen Nasod's. In the midst of the battle, the sounds of their yells, and of their clashing weapons filled the environment yet even with their struggles, it couldn't stop the seemingly endless attacks.

She heard that everyone struggled with a fierce will to live, and it was their fates that wavered many times before they finally got hold of the battle. It was then that the tide had shifted to their favor. By the end, the El Search Party was in tatters but with the victory, it did not come without consequences. While Rena had been knocked into a coma, the rest were heavily injured. Raven silently blamed himself for her injuries, but he was comforted by Aisha who knew Rena almost as well as him.

All through this, Eve could imagine her friend's faces lined with exhaustion and pain as they went through injuries after injuries. All she wanted was peace, and co-existence. Was it too much to hope for? Just thinking about it made her feel ill and with a familiar ache that took her breath away.

Could they even protect the El and the people of Elrios? Or would fear and more violence prevail? Just the idea of her precious companions being taken away from her cast a deep fear within her and she abruptly stood up, her sudden action sent the folders on her desk flying over the edge. The sound of scattering papers was loud in the quiet room, where all could be heard was the soft sound of her breathing yet the worry flashing in her radiant gold eyes only led to a quick glance at the papers. The sight of the mess sparked the organized side of her but no, she had more important matters to attend to.

It took days to get to the recovery area where the El Search Party was situated, and all the while she couldn't stop turning the crown in her hands.

Her kingdom versus her love for her friends.

She was basically abandoning one for another.

A shiver racked her body, the Queen's posture sagging under the invisible burden she carried.

When she finally saw them however, her worry was only intensified as she took a look at them herself– Their faces were down and rust colored gauze covered their arms and legs, though a more accurate description would be to say that they were practically covered in the linen cloth.

She could smell the sharp tang of the herbs used for salves, the medicine sitting in numerous jars beside their bedsides. They greeted her weakly when they saw her, and after countless words exchanged, upon her request Ciel quietly pointed to her the room where the comatose elf lay. Rena looked peaceful as she slumbered, her locks scattered on the pillow as if it were a light green fan while white gauze wrapped around her head. Raven in the meanwhile was dozing in a chair beside her bed with his hand loosely grasping her's.

The small Nasod smiled softly at the sight of the couple. They were the strongest when they were together, one filling in for the other's weakness. It would be fitting that his presence there would help Rena gain the energy to wake up.

Thus, Eve let herself relax, even as she knew this was still the beginning of what was to come.

She also knew she should never have gone back to Altera.

But she did.

She left them alone and during that lost time, she should have spent more time with them.

More attacks came after this one with more corrupted creatures causing trouble all over Elysion. There was this almost constant cloud of smoke hanging over the skyline, and no one was truly safe from the influence of the Dark El. Even the Phoru's in Ruben, the usually nonthreatening creatures and even Maya, the commander of Nasod's became possessed by the dark force. As a result, the El Search Party was called in once again to battle the combat Nasod in an effort to keep Elysion from crumbling.

It was on that same day in the Elysion Tower that through the rain and the thunder echoing in her ears, Eve realized one thing. She had been brought down in a moment of weakness, and she ordered Ophelia and Oberon to protect her while she attempted to repair her system. The female weakly looked beyond the haze of mist to see her comrades a distance away with their weapons still flashing back and forth.

Swinging right.

Left.

And right again.

Then as she watched, one stopped. A rugged claw dropped to the ground as a figure fell crouched to the ground beneath him. Blood was slowly dripped down from the Nasod's sharp drill nestled between his shoulder blades. It glimmered sharply in the moonlight, almost as if taunting the Nasod Queen watching the scene unfold.

Her lips opened, words running through her mind yet failing to reach through her voice. Instead, a strangled moan could be heard by the two robotic servants fighting beside her. She lamented how useless her body was to be made of metal and gears. That once destroyed she was rendered incapable of battle.

They were not invincible. Mortal they might be but unlike her, they couldn't be repaired as easily.

She knew this already for a long time, it was logical after all. Yet she denied it to herself because she couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone again.

But in the end, even she couldn't do anything.

From there, the rest slowly fell apart in their despair. Rena, the playful elf weary from her long years, was gone not too shortly after Raven had departed, her last words only a whisper on the wind when they saw her last goodbyes.

Elsword fell to his own sister's blade when she, the Commander of the Red Knights, was taken by the demons.

The demon herself and her servant, Lu and Ciel had become the righteous rulers of the Demon World. Though a powerful pair, they were taken down one day as a revolt overcame the dimension led by no other then the other Demon Lords.

Aisha became lost in her own spells, consumed by the very Aether magic she had controlled so well.

Then came Add and Ara who vanished without a single word.

She could never forget Chung either, who was still missing dead or alive.

And finally there was Eve herself. Her pale lashes brushed against her dull skin with eyes that never seemed to pulse with life anymore. Through the couple of weeks she spent in a grieving haze she numbly took on the work of her Kingdom with mechanical movements. It was who she was now, an empty shell of a Nasod that held a broken soul. She yearned for the golden days where everyone was alive and smiling, but she was no fool to the face of reality. Eve was a Nasod after all, her emotional circuit didn't hinder her logical processes.

Although she was aware that she would outlive most of her friends, she didn't realize that time would come so soon.

Was this a curse? This broken world where everything was falling apart?

Even her being a Nasod didn't stop the nightmares these questions brought that seemed to plague her. At first for one who never dreamed before, she woke up with a racing heart and names forming in her throat, dying to burst out. So in a desperate attempt, Apple, her secretary, asked to send her to Lanox to see if the friendly Priestess could help soothe the agitated Nasod. At first when the suggestion was made, she instantly refused. She tried convincing herself that it was because of her duty to stay in Altera as its Queen, but honestly it was out of fear that once she stepped foot in Lanox, she would experience the breakdown she always avoided. Nonetheless she still found herself wandering the streets a week later, after having been abducted and thrown there by Apple.

Eve made a mental note to speak to the scheming pink haired Nasod as soon as she returned to Altera.

Despite the unusual circumstances that brought her there, she began to discover the maroon streets she once used to explore, and the ever familiar covering of ashes that kicked up everywhere you went. As Eve headed to the now repaired Temple of Fire where Ignia was, she stopped occasionally to catch up with one familiar face to another. It began to turn into a periodical haze of one person shoving Lanoxian delicacies into her hands before another stole her away. She was about a hairs length away from electrocuting the next passersby who rambled about Lanox's lady's steak which was rumored to "steal the heart" of any lady when a small figure wrapped her arms around her.

A pleasant feeling settled in her chest as she recognized Steel, who grinned devilishly at her with a glint in her eye. The female had grown older since the last time she had seen her, but Eve was comforted to see she was still as small as ever.

At least one person didn't change.

For the rest of the evening, they talked nonstop, only occasionally stopping to visit Ifritan, the friendly beast outfitted in Steel's many metal designs.

By nightfall, she softly but sternly ordered Steel to head back to her home, lest the nightly dangers of Lanox place them both in danger. Eve was a queen and she could pose a danger to Steel if someone tried targeting her after all, she reminded her with a strained wink. With that, the young blacksmith departed and Eve watched her disappearing form for a moment before turning in the direction of her living quarters.

That was until she paused by an alleyway, her ears perking at the faint strains of the soft sound of a harp.

The gentle music she had not heard for a while now compelled her to stay to listen to it longer.

It echoed upon a melody that blended perfectly with the singer who sang along with a sweet soprano. Her eyes softened at the voice, so very much like a elf she knew, that fell upon each note with a melancholic tone. She wandered over to where the music was coming from, moving with purpose she had not found in a long time. The female knew it was dangerous going towards the unknown source yet she could stop herself as the alluring sound drew her ever so closer. Step after step, she felt as if she was being controlled by no other then an illusion or shadow of herself. While her mind told her to always follow logic, her heart convinced her otherwise.

She wondered if she regretted her creator's choice or more like a curse to make her a Nasod who understood humans. They were such different beings, it was like she was going to be seen an ill-fated imitation of them, rather then someone like them. Yet Eve had learned so much throughout her time living in Elrios, only she hadn't realized now that it would come with a price.

She lost so much, what more could she lose now? She didn't expect much, that was for sure.

Yet, as she lay a foot into the darkened alleyway, a warm aura surrounded the chilled female as a terrible shiver trembled through her body. Though she associated wonderful times with this sound, the darker times that ran parallel with this ruffled the usually calm female. In the days before, the El Search Party had fought mermaids who had siren-like voices terribly akin to the ones she heard now.

What was she doing here alone then? She wasn't here for this, Eve thought and she hastily turned to leave. She was halted by a bane of darkness settling over her eyes as the lights surrounding her suddenly vanished. Was it strange to assume it wasn't just a minor blackout? The voice of the singer was cut short, a strangled groan appearing in place of the accompanist. Then she heard multiple sounds of shock from the civilians around her. There came the soft murmur of confused voices from the suffocating obscurity. From the midst of this, she felt a prickle dance across her skin before she heard a near silent click coming from a point behind her.

This was not a normal situation. It seemed like it was staged, as if she were the main actress of a deadly play. Her exceptional hearing as a Nasod was on par to her way of sensing of danger and as the moonlight created a pool of silver light, it revealed the shadow of a silhouette.

So like a coward, she fled.

She had known that being the sole queen of Nasod's would bring death chasing at her heels. She even warned Steel, but she hadn't been careful herself. Eve retreated towards the Temple of Fire where she thought she would be safe until the doors had closed behind her.

Perhaps Ignia would still be awake in the the temple. It was a sanctuary, a sacred place to those who seek refuge.

The thundering sound of her hurried footsteps and what would have been the roar of blood in her ears were all she could hear. Firelight flickered ominously on the cracked stone walls and she could hear the eerie sounds of various fire creatures wandering the halls. Something felt wrong to her, as the female placed a hand on the wall the El crystal within her pulsed to the presence of Dark El. She was ready to summon her servants when she heard a soft voice, a voice once as warm as the fires of Lanox but now one bitter and cold.

It looked like Ignia was awake after all.

Her steps faltered as she turned to glance at the Fire Priestess, a sinister aura surrounding the usually bright girl. This ever unstable world has become the dark ages, and she wondered why she was suffering through this alone. The final battle was coming, now if not then. Coming to Lanox would draw much unwanted attention to the queen. It left her with no choice but to hold the Priestess back, lest she hurt the citizens of Lanox. Even though her job as the White Empress was to protect Altera, she couldn't being herself to also protect Lanox as well. Summoning her drones, the sense of duty lay heavily on her shoulders and the bitter ache in her heart burned brighter than ever.

Ignia's spear flashed as she swung at Eve, bringing with it flames and waves of monsters flooding her from each and Ophelia fought by her yet with the increasing amount of cuts marring her porcelain skin, she saw her servants becoming overwhelmed as well. The sheer numbers were too much for only the three to take by themselves. It brought an incredibly frustrated feeling into her and her hands drooped by her sides, the dizzy sight of her opponents and the intoxicating adrenaline making her head turn in circles.

Eve wasn't made to be a soldier, but why was she one now? When misfortune calls, it seemed as though anyone had to be ready for a fight. Her eyes fluttered, the noise around her dulling as her emotional circuit seemed to overheat once again— These strange occurrences to her circuit seeming to increase with each passing week, ever since she had implemented a new addition to her core. The heavy weight of her dark emotions was growing too much for the female to bear. She had attempted to fix her code to accommodate it but it only produced short sparks of energy. Eve swiftly began to become infuriated at her situation, angered by the El that keeps being corrupted. Without the balance between the El and Dark El, the world would not be able to maintain its peace. She only had the faint memory of how Elrios had flourished back in those days before the bloodshed and fire.

She threw some orders to Remy and Moby, and viciously slapped a monster that tried to get near. She muttered a few comments under her breath, staring with loathing at the disarray. A few dots of black floated in her vision. She blinked them back and steadied her weak feeling body.

Ever since the El Search Party departed, she had began tweaking her code, trying to find ways to came a way to overcome the night that shadowed Elrios. However the strain upon her emotional circuit forced her into sleep mode for bizarre periods of time. Since then, her memory has been fluctuating at odd intervals. Odd shapes always flickered in her sight like small evanescent fairies darting here and there but always disappearing when her eyes focused.

Her only wishes in this madness was for her kingdom to thrive with human and Nasod's, and for her memories to remain. But now, everything looked to be tinged with uncertainty.

Eve felt as though she was drowning, as she felt so much memories slipping away from her grasp, then some being brought to the surface. The memories she suddenly remembered was like a flashback right before death, and death would only came to her when the core in her forehead being broken. As a Nasod, every piece of knowledge or moment she has is recorded exceptional so when she went back to that storming day that she felt like every memory was crystal clear.

Back to those bright days, when they were just on an innocent journey,

When the sky was clear of smoke, rain and the sound of cries.

She pondered to those times when she used to find rain beautiful, how it dripped upon the window pane and left tiny trails that she had traced with her gloved hands.

And then there was that accursed day where she began to lose everyone one by one.

So close to death, a flashback of memories overcame her.

The whirlwind of papers that fell that day as if time had slowed down. When normally she would have stayed to keep neat she realized that day her emotions had won over her logic. Something had caught her eye. In the midst of those memories, she found a discovery she would not have noticed before. A shiver fell over her. it was a crucial note, the criminal files from before. There on it lay printed with ink, so simple and mundane as it sat there. They were those eyes with the paw shaped irises that stared from the sheet, familiar because they were ones she saw everyday once upon a time. Those ones she saw again not too long ago in those papers that fell in Altera. Her breath caught as she didn't dare to hope because to hope for something not there was like a cruel beast.

It was an apparition, a ghost from Lanox brought to her in flesh and she knew this with a startling clarity. She wondered if they illusions brought up by hysteria, or by a cruel image made to taunt her. Her body quivered at this realization, momentarily forgetting the flurry of fighting around her.

There was the ever present figure in her life and the one that had brought her from a life not knowing anything to suddenly one enriched with a beautiful light.

 **Hope.**

Though before this brilliant emotion had slumbered, now it bloomed from somewhere deep within her.

He was alive. Yes, but maybe not in the way she would have thought him to be. How they never found him till did not cease to amaze her. Perhaps it was because they never thought he would be led to that kind of route, or that his memories would become wiped to such a clean slate.

They had only been the ones waiting for him, not the ones searching.

Nevertheless, this small bit of light in the gloom of their times made her happy.

A breeze rustled in front of her where a spear hung in the spot where her core had once been. And where it would have been embedded in if she had not dodged on instinct. Instead, though she had moved it had been a little sluggish. The spear crunched itself into her shoulder, and she felt the blow throw her backwards. Her back slammed against the wall with a web of cracks following the impact. Immediately after that, her body lurched forwards as Ignia withdrew her spear with a trail of wires clinging to the weapon.

She was brought roughly back to her current situation, eyes fluttering and warning signs flashing in her vision. It warned the Nasod of the damage done to her system. She lifted a hand with her remaining energy and slender fingers reaching to the spear and thrust it away. The damage was done however, and a fire curse raced through her body. It began to slowly eat away at the remaining wires populating her internal system.

The image of a storybook she vaguely remembered flashed before her eyes, a single line clear and bright among the blurred words.

 _"Some say it was the wretched final song to begin the start of a true nightmare, yet others say it's a miracle waiting to happen."_

It was truly a miracle to see your false hope from a love lost brought to you in person. She blinked, her eyes stung from the ashes and all she could feel was the pulse of the Dark El around her.

The Dark El was so abundant.

Its perpetual existence in the world was quiet till now.

Eve suddenly knew what to do. She would have a reason now to do what she would not have before.

In order to protect the people she cares about, what if she could twist this situation into an opportunity for her? After all, she was currently surround by the heavy weight of Dark El, she could use it to power her new system. A responding tingle rushed over her skin and bringing forth a shock throughout her body, as if the darkness was resonating with her. It whispered into her mind, telling her the many things she could achieve with this tantalizing new strength. The one problem, however, she would have to terminate her emotional circuit, the overload created by clashes is something her new code could potentially fix. It could create even more energy to draw from. Yet even though the invention she made with it was a prototype, she admitted that despite it would be a shame to overwrite her current code, at this rate she needed power.

And she needed it _fast._

For the only one left for her here, she would be willing to sacrifice for his safety.

She was prepared.

The code and parts already there after all. She just needed to reach out for it.

"Code: Sariel, activate. Starting El Energy Reactor."

A moment passed before a crack could heard from the body of the Nasod as crackling blue threads expanded from the circuit located in her chest, right where a human heart would be located. The strings unraveled slowly, growing longer and quivered in the air as they were suddenly exposed to the harsh environment.

They were her heartstrings.

The binds that tangles humans and creatures alike in emotions.

It was like there existed a higher being who held the strings to their emotions, jerking everyone around like puppets with a malicious dark smile across its masked face.

If she broke free these strings, she could transcend beyond her limits of power.

She would be able to condemn all that cross her without ever feeling the stings of guilt and finally gain revenge for her fallen comrades.

Or to say, for the only real family she had ever known.

The only words she needed to say to achieve this was clear to her.

"Operation, Success."

Ignia, her servants and even the monsters stopped fighting as they suddenly witnesses this flash of light. The threads wrapped the Nasod queen in a gentle sphere, then shattering like glass. The light then expanded around her, forming angelic wings behind her and now what seemed like an entirely different Eve. Her hand swept forward and as she did, a wave of lasers followed. In the wake of the beams, only smoking ground lay in its waste, everything living or not had disappeared.

All that was in her path had been destroyed in one fell sweep, the temple she loved so much being reduced to rumble. But the queen found she no longer cared. The fire still continued to rage around, sparks flying and one landed on the pale ribbon that held up the queen's tresses. As time seemed to freeze, the world seemed to hold its breath as the ribbon abruptly turned into ashes, the purity of it reducing into a burning scarlet and black. Her lengthening silver locks tumbled loose, the only exception being few locks affixed by a blue jewel, as the Nasod turned to scan the emptied battlefield. She noted that the priestess was gone and her Nasod companions were still with shock. Instead of the once pure crown that sat upon her head, there was now a radiant one fit for the ominous queen.

Now a queen who would be known as the beautifully lethal Angel of Death, or the Queen of Radiant Light who could user forth the new world.

The memories she had held so dear in the past began fade in the coming weeks of her transformations. Not only that, she discovered the energy of Moon Stones to be a compelling source to be coupled with the influence Dark El, said to be the rare tears that fell from the eyes of El Master of Moon, Ebalon. With this, she had then continued preparations for the resurrection of her kingdom but this time, **co-existence seemed like it was no longer a choice**.

Fear would now begin to separate the world.

Whether it be Demons,

Humans,

Or even _gods_.

There would be no safety for anyone or anything.

 **Despair** will become the shackles that chains Elrios.

 **Darkness** will be the blanket that snuffs out even the brightest of people.

 **Distrust** would be the blade that severs bonds.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The world exploded into a bright flash of pure radiance._

 _The sharp light stung his eyes, yet even as he lifted his arm over his face, his eyes squinted to peer past at the person behind the glare._

 _Her once pristine dress in tatters and dust covering her pale skin, the lips he yearned to touch once more were tainted rosy with the blood that fell upon her. The male who watched from afar felt a jolt as he saw the familiar female, the feeling of a satin ribbon echoed in his mind as heart hurt seeing this person from his memories. He was sent to kill this queen, but now he felt as though he couldn't lift a finger. She was his past, the one he couldn't remember ever since he was found wandering in the rumble. Yet he knew it was inevitable. Noble and sacred was the power that he knew he had once wield. Now all that was in its place was darkness and ruin. He was not who he was before anymore, but now the Fatal Phantom. Feared by all who uttered his name and silenced were those who ever crossed his path. He hoped that one day, if he ever recovered his courage, he could face her once again._

 **—**

One thousand days and more have passed, and I have still been waiting for you.

Though my days with you may be over for now,

I hope we can meet again in another time.

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

I should be working on Faelight ' -')b But I could stop writing this ever since I saw teh third jobs.

Enjoy~ I'm prolly going to make this a series where each chapter focuses on a specific thing, idea, etc.

 **Review(s):**

Jetstream Girge - Many thanks for your review on the chapter! I really appreciate the criticism of my work and I've edited the chapter to weed out those pesky errors. I'll continue to do my best!


End file.
